DrCrane and Son
by harley-quinn2011
Summary: This is a fanfic based on my idea of Dr.Crane having a son called Oak Crane and their journey's through different situations :-   ENJOY!
1. Dr Crane and Oak

Oak sat in his bedraggled cell staring out of the window down at the cars below; he could hear the voices of other patients and the doctors.

He looked at a picture of his parents smiling with Oak stood between them. He sighed; taking hold of the frame and lying the picture face down onto the desk.

He heard the door of his cell open and turned to see the young intern in the doorway flanked with two burly guards. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come to her,

"Come on Oak, your psychotherapist is waiting for you."

He stood and followed her, allowing the guards to secure his arms tightly crossed around his body. As he walked on he saw the patients watch him and back away in alarm.

The door to the therapy room opened and Oak was pushed forward, he looked at the Dr. In the chair; his hair was shoulder length and wavy, a smart suit covered his slim build and in his long spider-like hands he held a pen and a notepad which he rested on one knee as he crossed his legs.

Without looking up the Dr. Spoke slow and composedly; "you can unfasten the strap across his arms if you wish, I'm perfectly capable of handling my patients."

The guards did as they were told and left with the intern.

Oak lay on the divan and crossed his hands over his stomach; his eyes never moving from the Dr.

As the Dr. Lifted his head Oak saw the familiar black rimmed glasses perched on a curved nose identical to his own. The lips curved into a soothing smile then parted to speak.

"Good morning Son."

Oak's stomach seemed to drop and his heart was in his throat.

"Good morning Dr. Crane."

Dr. Crane gave him a sharp look which seemed to fill his eyes with a fiery hatred, the fire vanished as he smiled at him once more. He moved closer to Oak who stared up at him with a look of hurt on his face.

"Any unusual, distressing dreams last night star shine?"

"Don't call me that." Snapped Oak, "Don't try and be sweet with me, I'm not in the mood."

Crane laughed serenely then whispered through gritted teeth. "Watch your tone with me young man and answer the question."

Oak sat up slightly. "Yes- if you really want to know I had a dream about you and every time I tried to embrace you, you would shove me away- you've been like that for a year!"

Crane took off his glasses with raised eyebrows and cleaned them with a corner of his shirt. Then spoke.

"I have been busy Oak- maybe that hasn't been clear to you but I've been trying to help you ever since you arrived here-"

"HELP ME!" shouted Oak as he stood up, towering over Crane who sat looking calm in his usual pose. "All you've done is put me in a cell with a window and a view of the gardens. How is that going to help me? HOW?"

Crane licked his lips and sighed, "Sit down Oak." He said steadily.

Oak grasped his own hair and rocked slightly, his eyes closed to drown out Crane's voice.

"Sit down now."

Oak's heart rate increased, he felt light headed and sick.

"I said SIT!" Crane grabbed Oak's arm firmly but let go as he felt a sharp sudden pain in his cheek.

He steadied himself and raised a hand to his cheek, his glasses were under the divan and his right eye was slightly swollen. He calmed himself and stood to full height, Oak was edging away from him shuddering.

"Stay away from me-"

"Sit down Oak. You need help. Please just sit down." Crane said decisively.

"Get away from me! You strike fear into innocent people- some are my friends and you don't even care. You see yourself as this thing people should be afraid of and to make it worse you use a drug as a weapon. I hate you! I'm terrified of you and I hate you!"

Crane sighed and walked towards him, he grabbed him by his arms and held him against the wall, Oak struggled and fought against him, scratching, clawing, hitting. Crane brought him down to the floor and held onto him. He grasped Oak's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced his head up so they were eye to eye.

Oak looked into his eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

Oak froze and looked away from him, hiding a tear which rolled down his cheek. He was taken by surprise when Crane wiped the tear away.

"I don't hate you Son. If you hate me I understand but I want you to tell me why- I've done a lot of bad things in the past and I admit I still use my techniques on dangerous patients. The last thing I ever wanted was you to be frightened of me Oak! I want you to know- whatever you want to do that I do care for you- you're my son and I will never let you be hurt. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. Even if you decide you never want to talk to me again just know that I'll always love you."

He stroked his back and let him go and stood up, taking his glasses and putting them back on, ready to leave.

He was taken aback when he felt strong arms cross around him, feeling his son's head rub against his spine.

"I'm sorry dad."

Crane smiled and turned around pulling him down onto the divan and holding him close, one arm around his back and the other pushing his head into the crook of his neck. He hushed him as he let out a panicked whimper.

"It's alright- I've had worse. And don't worry- I'll be there more for you I promise. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

He placed a kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair.


	2. Taste of your own medicine

Oak sat in his cell waiting for his interview.

The door opened and sat in the chair opposite Oak, he readjusted his glasses as usual and looked up at his son with a small smile curving his lips.

"How are you this morning Oak?"

"I'm fine dad- What's wrong with you?"

"nothing-"

"you're lying dad-"

"I said there is nothing wrong with me! I'm sorry Oak I didn't mean to lose my temper with you."

Oak put his hand on Crane's who withdrew it quickly

"You're shaking dad."

Crane looked at his son and sighed; he stood and slipped a bag under his son's bed then kissed his head and left quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Crane opened his briefcase up in his office, his heart beat increased rapidly as he put toxin needles into the holders under the mask that seemed to stare at him with empty frozen eyes. He shut the lid and locked it quickly, signing himself out and hurrying off to his car.

He sat waiting leisurely in a park in Gotham; waiting patiently for his victim's to arrive.

As soon as the clock struck 7pm Crane donned his mask and put the bombs into his pockets. Waiting in the bushes for his first victims.

An Arkham guard locally known as David Kooks walked down the dirt path, Crane felt adrenalin and anger fill his body before pouncing and spraying him with the fear gas.

"well well, this is a sight for sore eyes- the guard who scares the inmates of Arkham- tell me; what do you fear?"

David looked up at him and screamed in terror as he slapped his own limbs, screaming out that the fire was getting worse.

Crane laughed hard behind the mask and took it off after the gas faded

"Do you recognise me?"

"CRANE! Help me- Help me!"

"WHY SHOULD I? You never helped me- I thought you were my friend but you were just planning the whole thing, did it feel good to hurt me?" he grabbed David by his hair and shouted abuse at him.

He stopped when he saw the bat signal light up in the sky.

He dropped the guard to the floor and hurried off, racing in his car back to Arkham. Crane opened the back doors to the boiler rooms under the asylum, he hid his briefcase and mask under the stairs and shouted at the patients used as workers.

"Hurry up you fools! No- the powder goes in first then turn to full heat- HURRY UP!"

The whole room went silent as a shadow appeared against the wall of the boiler room.

"What are you doing here bats?" he said anxiously as he looked around the room, he froze as he felt his presence behind him.

"Good evening Dr. Crane."

As he turned he was met with a face full of white smoke, he choked and hung his head as he tried desperately to hide from the toxin's properties.

He felt himself being lifted from the ground by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall, "Now you know how it feels Jonathan!"

Crane froze as he stood face to face with his old school bullies.


End file.
